On Bended Knees
by Live Freely
Summary: I wanted to go inside the proposal because it was left to our imagination exactly what was said between Sharon and Andy. Although Sharon looked shocked, I think that she was happy after she finally realized Andy was the love of her life, and she was getting a second chance at being happy. (Written during the hiatus – Before Season Six- worse ending ever) Thank you everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

On Bended Knees

I wanted to go inside the proposal because it was left to our imagination exactly what was said between Sharon and Andy. Although Sharon looked shocked, I think that she was happy after she finally realized Andy was the love of her life, and she was getting a second chance at being happy.

(**Written during the hiatus – Before Season Six- worse ending ever**) Thank you everyone for taking the time to read. Grateful always.

Chapter 1

The drive to the church was enough time to reflect on a few things. How extremely lucky, and grateful she is because of the different circumstances that have brought her here today. The proposal was definitely a surprise.

Her phone went off alerting her to a text message. She rounds the corner of her bed not very happy.

"Please do not let it be work", she voiced picking up her phone.

She let out a very loud laugh after she finish reading the text.

"What am I going to do with you?" muttering out loud as she text him back.

Andy's reply a second later was "Marry Me".

Rolling her eyes she finally called him instead. She sat against the headboard getting comfortable waiting for him to answer.

"You do know that it's a tradition not to see, nor talk to the bride before the wedding right?" laughing as he huffed into the phone.

"Hey, the not talking part you just made up", he said trying to sound annoyed.

"Yes, what can I do for you Lt.? You do know that I have to get my beauty sleep because, I am getting married tomorrow?" in her, I am a very bored voice.

"I just wanted to hear your voice before bed, and tell you that I love you very much".

"You are not allowed to make me cry anymore today. I have cried all week long, and may not have any more tears for Saturday", as she sniffled.

As they continued to laugh, and tease each other the Sharon could not help but think about the proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my God, you said yes", as Sharon helped Andy up from his knee after the surprise proposal.

"Of course, I said yes. Are you ok? You keep repeating that phrase for about a minute now. Do I need to call the Doctor?" rubbing her hands on his chest.

"No, no I was very nervous, and also I may have a blackout when you gave your answer", cupping her cheeks as they stared into each other eyes.

"Andy this may have been a surprise, but I have no doubt I want to marry you. I love you with all my heart".

"Our relationship has shown me how a person should be treated and loved. I never thought at my age, I would find the love of my life. But life is full of surprises, and I am very grateful to have you in my life", as tears flowed down her cheeks.

He let out one last sigh as he took her hand leading her to the table where he pulled out her chair so they can enjoy their dinner from 'SERVE'.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sharon asked as she sat down. He nodded with a big smile on his face. "This looks heavenly, and since it is from 'Serve" I know that it will be wonderful.

"I am just very happy you said yes, a bit overwhelmed, and lucky because last year has been riddled with my health issues. You have no idea how much I love you, and grateful you are in my life", holding her hands in his.

As Sharon and Andy eat dinner they laughed, tease, and kissed each other knowing they have been given a second chance at love, and will do everything in their power to live a happy, and grateful life. Their kids, the team, and friends will always be the most important people in their life, and can't wait to share this news with them.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read. Grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning sleepy head", kissing her head as she rolled over to lie on her stomach to look him in his eyes.

"Hey, handsome I had an amazing dream last night. I think I got proposed to", she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so funny, very funny so early in the morning my love".

Pulling her closer he kissed her left hand, and then her lips deepening the kiss. He knew he was smiling from ear to ear realizing how lucky he is, and will never take this relationship for granted.

"So, it was not a dream", pulling her hand back to admire her gorgeous ring.

Looking him in the eyes as she straddled him pulling her shirt off with only one thing in mind.

No words were spoken for a while as their breath become one in the quiet morning before work.

As Sharon got dress Andy made his way into the kitchen coming face to face with Rusty eagerly awaiting the news.

"So what happened? Did she say yes?

Andy did not turn around as Rusty continued to rumble on and on. He wanted to laugh at the kid so badly, but was very grateful for his help last night. He turned around to say something, but Rusty was still on a rant.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense? You know you are so mean", sitting back down at the dining room table.

"Um, good morning. What is your plan today?" pouring a cup of coffee then turning to Rusty as he took a sip.

With his mouth open, Rusty just stare at Andy not believing that he would continue to act like something big did not happen last night.

"Andy! …. I mean…. Stop drinking your coffee, and tell me what happen last night, and where is Mom?" standing abruptly causing his chair to fall over as he hurried towards Andy in the kitchen.

"Wow! What is all this noise so early in the morning?" as she entered the kitchen looking at Andy, and Rusty just starting at each other.

"Nothing Mom, Andy is just mean not telling me what happen last night".

As he chuckled he passed the cup of coffee to Sharon as she approached him in the kitchen. They both turned to Rusty who was still standing there looking miffed that they were still mum about last night.

With her hands around Andy's waist, Sharon turns to Rusty lifting her coffee cup to drink.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read. Grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Ok, so did you say yes? Please, will you two put me out of my misery?" I swear you two are having too much fun messing with me this early morning", picking up the chair off the floor.

"Yes, I said yes Rusty", as she hugged and kissed his cheek. "I want to thank you for helping to put together the amazing night with the flowers, candle, and food".

In a surprise move, Rusty hug Andy almost knocking him over with his exuberant. He then turned to hug Sharon very tightly as he whispered how happy he was for her.

"Andy is a good guy mom, and he makes you very happy. Ricky, Emily, and I just want you to be happy and we see you are with Andy", releasing her after kissing her cheek.

Sharon had tears in her eyes as she lifted her cup of cold coffee pulling Andy to her side.

"Well…ok… I am leaving to go meet Andrea to help her set up for your current case. I guess I will meet you guys in the office to see what has transpired with the case since yesterday".

As the door closed behind him Andy and Sharon could not hold the laughter in any longer. They struggled to hold it in from the time Rusty came into the kitchen towards Andy.

"So, you think we tortured him too much this early morning", she said pouring the rest of her coffee in the sink then rinsing the cup before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Oh, my God you are slowly corrupting me", putting her jacket on as Andy gathered his badge, wallet, and keys.

"Well, you are becoming a Flynn soon so why wait to put off the inevitable?" pulling her in for a kiss before exiting the condo.

"So, are we telling the team when we get into work today?" he asked opening the door for her.

"Yes, but after we make headway on the case most likely before they leave for the day. Are you ok with that?" she turned slightly facing Andy as they made their way out of the parking lot of the condo.

"Yep, very ok, but are we just telling them, or we also having a small get together", he said laughing. "So when is it, and do we time after work to pick up what we need for the end of the week?"

Knowing her sense of occasion she already had a party plan while getting ready for work this morning.

"Fine, we will have a small party with only the team, and I have it all plan out already so no stress for any of us".

As they made their way inside the elevator Andy, and Sharon continued to talk about what they wanted the wedding to be like. Just to get her all riled up he would make the most ridiculous suggestions like vegan food, and the color that he wanted to wear. She finally gave him the Darth glare to silence all his ridiculous suggestions.

"Good morning everyone as she made her way to her office smiling at the team.

Good Morning they all replied as Amy, and Julio went back to writing on the murder board. Buzz and Mike were looking at something on the computer. Nolan's head was down reading the information in the folder on his desk. And of course, Provenza pretended he was working behind the folder. They all knew he was working on his crossword puzzle.

FIN

Thanks for reading. Grateful always.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The case was wrapped up early Friday morning. The team was very happy it was over and justice was swift. It was never easy when someone died whether it was justified or not. They tried to do their job getting the right results for the victim or victims. At one point when the team was leaving RACER, Andy was pulled into a cubicle by his partner.

"What?'

"What do you mean what?" as Louie rolled his eyes at Flynn.

"So, did you chicken out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I did not see a ring on the Commander's left hand?" eyeing him up and down.

Andy shook his head at his partner because his actions now mirrored his behavior this morning. Each member of the team at one point stopped to ask Provenza if he was ok.

"I can see you were very under the radar this morning with your acting. It is a good thing you are not a real actor because you are horrible".

"Whatever. I still did not give it away, I act that way all the time so it was normal for the team to asked?'

"Do you hear yourself speak sometimes?"

With his mouth open, Andy put his hands up to stop his partner from taking up any more oxygen in the room.

"Yes, I did ask her and she said yes".

"Ok, so where is the ring?" giving Andy with a skeptical look.

'She did not want to wear it because for some insane reason she wanted to invite the team and you to a surprise engagement party. So don't spill the secret".

"I would never", as Louie moved to the door with a big smile on his face. "Hell of a thing the Commander agreeing to marry your sorry ass". He closed the door before Andy would let out the string of obscenities that was on the tip of his tongue by the look of him.

"What did I do in a past life to be saddled with him as my partner?"

Andy took a minute to calm down before making his way back to his desk to finish the report. The day was coming to a close very early this Friday and they had a few things last minute things to pick up from the store.

Sharon was at his desk as he round the corner. The team was still at their desk finishing up their paperwork for her to read over before signing it.

'Did you tell them?'

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you after I saw your partner pulled you aside".

Rolling his eyes he stood next to his finance waiting for her to take the lead.

"I know that we have had a tough case so I am inviting everyone to a party Saturday to just relax and have a good time. We are not on call this weekend which I cleared with the assistant chief".

The team all stated to speak at once until the Commander raised her hands to silence them. She smiled at their eagerness to get in a word.

"So, will anyone be able to make it?"

"Yes, Commander was heard around the room". Mike, Buzz, Julio, Amy, and Wes all said they would. Mike was bringing Kathy. The rest were coming solo.

Lt. Provenza", she said while the rest of the team turn to face him.

"Under one condition".

"And that is?'

"Flynn will not be making any vegan, flourless, eggless cake. Or how I like to refer to it as the worse cake known to man".

"Whatever, Patrice liked it?'

"Do I look like Patrice to you?"

'Thank God".

The team had yet to hear about their dinner that night. By what just transpired it would have been fun to be a fly on the wall. Sharon confirmed that the whole team would be there again before making her way back to her office.

They soon left the office with each member parting ways down in the car park. Louie home to Patrice to lie to her about eating the veggies and fruits in his lunch bag. Amy to the gym to let off some steam. Wes to try to get a date. Buzz home to read up on being a reserve office. Mike home to cook and relax with Kathy and Julio to take Mark to do some fun activity. Sharon and Andy drove out of the car park on their way to the grocery store. Since Sharon had everything planned all they needed was to pick up the ingredients. They also had help from Rusty because Sharon spoke to him when he and Andrea were there for the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sharon and Andy arrived home shortly after their trip to the grocery store. Andy was pretty impressed with how fast she could get through a store. She had a way of being very efficient in everything she did and shopping was no different.

'So, we have everything right?" Andy asked as they put away things in their rightful place.

"Yes, we have everything we need except for the cake", laughing as Andy gave her a look that said really.

"Fine".

She pulled him close to kiss his lips. "You know I love that word".

Rolling his eyes his pulled her close to deepen the kiss one more time before letting go. He wanted to pinch himself all day today. He still was in a bit of shock that Sharon said yes. For the life of him, he would never understand why. He was not always the fastest to get the hint, but he was done questioning why she choose him. He would just be grateful and enjoy this new chapter in his life for as long as he was alive.

"Hey, what put that look on your face?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am. It's been a struggle all day to contain my excitement about the engagement".

"Well good job keeping it a secret. Although I could not say the same for your partner. He was so unusual in his behavior which is saying a lot if the team were suspicious".

"Yeah, we had a talk or rather he pulled him in his crazy world to find out if I had chickened out about last night. So I explained that you wanted to surprise everyone with a party tomorrow".

Laughing she put the last bit of groceries away instead of replying to their antics. She had everything she needs so tonight it would be an early night for them after this trying case.

They showered together because Andy was so concerned about the water shortage in LA. It turned into a long shower as they made love in the bath. Shortly after dressing Rusty arrive home with the take out for dinner. They did not want to cook because they would be doing that tomorrow for the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A guest left a nice review and wanted me to do a chapter where they had a party to announce their engagement. So here it is.

Sharon arose early to start her day. Andy and Rusty were still sleeping without a care in the world. It gave her time to have a few minutes of solitude before the household was up. They had a big day ahead of them.

About an hours later Sharon had everything prep and was now making breakfast for Andy and Rusty. She heard the shower going and knew Andy was up and ready to join the day.

"Good morning love", as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning", smiling as she lean back and to the left to give to kiss his lips.

"You could have woken me up to help you?"

"You needed the rest and we started last night so it took less than an hour to finish the rest".

"I can make breakfast if you want".

"No, it will be light this morning. I am cutting up some fruits and we can have oatmeal with it", raising her brow at him.

"Yes, that work just fine".

As soon as Andy finish the oatmeal they heard the footsteps of Rusty coming down the hall. He still had bed hair even after taking a shower.

"Morning, what's the plan for today?"

He grabbed the bowl of oatmeal Andy handed to him before sitting down.

"Your, mom prepped everything so all we have to do is to cook it. Oh, can you please pick up the cake?"

"Sure, I can do that".

The rest of the day was filled with getting everything ready for the party. The condo was sparkling clean.

After the food was prepared Rusty asked one question before heading out.

"So, no decorations?" I could pick something up so were can have a banner or something".

"No, we really want this to be a surprise. Only Provenza knowns and Patrice of course.

"Ok".

About an hours before the team arrived Rusty was on his way back with the cake and other desserts she knew each member of the team enjoyed. Sharon was always thinking about the people in her life she loved. She had favorite foods, desserts, and drinks for each member of her team.

Sharon and Andy went to get ready after putting out the food. They took separate showers after what happened this morning. The last things she needed was to be scrambling to get ready with the team on the way. Andy was out of the shower and dress which left Sharon in peace to finish getting ready. She had gone shopping a few weeks back to get a new dress for the dinner that never was because of a case.

A knock at the door alerted Andy to their first guest. He opened the door to a grumpy looking Provenza and witness Patrice rolling her eyes at him.

"Jeez! If you don't want to be there you can leave", as he pulled Patrice inside and closed the door on Provenza shocked face.

"What is up with him?'

"Some guy in traffic cut him off and has been mad ever since. I have not been speared how he feels about it the whole way there".

First, the knock was not hard and then as time passed it got louder with a verbal lashing to go along with it.

Sharon heard the knock and assumed that Andy was letting in their guest. So the persistent knocking had her hasten her makeup to see what was going on. She hopped it was not Jack at their front door.

"Andy what is all that noise?' said Sharon as her steps faltered when she saw Patrice and Andy talking to each other in the foyer and ignoring the door.

"Wow", as his jaw fell the distance of the floor.

"Yes, wow is right", as Patrice fully turned to see Sharon in a red dress above the knee, laced and showing some cleavage.

She blushed as she continued to stare back at Andy in his handsome suit. The fog faded as another knock penetrated her brain.

"Andy why are you not opening the door for whoever is knocking for what seems like an hour", as she made her way to open the door as Andy continued to stare at her dress.

She now know she picked the right dress. At first, she thought it was too much but his reaction said it all.

Sharon opened to the door to see a red face Louie standing there about to knock again with his hands up in the air.

"Lt. what are you doing out there knocking?"

"Your stupid husband to be pulled my wife in and shut the door in my face locking it soon after".

She turned to give her fiancé a look. "Andy?"

"What? I opened the door and he was already grumpy?'

This is a night to celebrate not act the ass. Sharon turned to Patrice to get the real story.

"Louie had an argument with a fellow driver in traffic which turned into a long rant about idiots all the way there".

'Oh, say no more", as she laughed while letting the Lt. enter the condo.

A few minutes later the rest of the team arrived one after the other. They brought food and drinks with them even after Sharon told them not to. They all said they did not want to come empty-handed. She thanked them and took it to the kitchen to add to what was already there.

After getting them drinks everyone settled in to catch up on their lives. It was not always easy to know what was going on because they would have very long days. And trying to get a chance to catch up with each other's lives between cases was not always feasible. For the last couple of months, it has been hard to do so.

They laughed and teased each other. Some of them separated going outside on the balcony and the rest stayed inside. About an hour in Sharon called for dinner. The team made their way to the dining room table. Although normally the table was set just her, Andy and the kids. But it was one of the tables that could be extended.

"Everyone please help yourself. You know where everything is so don't be a stranger".

The team did as they were told. Many of them have been to the condo several times to celebrate holidays. They were comfortable enough to find their way around.

Dinner flowed nicely with lively conversation all around. And as always the stories of Andy and Provenza in trouble was always a hit. New stories were told that not even Sharon was privy to and she knew a lot about a lot of things that went on in the LAPD. Andy was a bit nervous about her reaction. Sharon had a great time laughing at him. He was not that man anymore, but a lot of it was so funny she did not even care.

A few more hours passed and Sharon nodded to Andy that it was time to reveal the surprise. Rusty stood up to announce dessert. He made his way to the kitchen to get the cake to put on the table. Before he brought the cake to the table Sharon and Andy stood up as silence fall around the room. Everyone had drinks in the hands so they did not need to refill any glasses.

"Beside wanted to be with everyone tonight, there is another reason we are having this dinner", she smiled and leaned into Andy.

Just before letting Andy know she was ready she sneaked away to put the ring on. She turned the ring around on her finger to hide it until now.

"A few days ago Andy proposed and I said yes".

The team erupted into cheers as they each took turns to hug Sharon and shake Andy's hand. Only Louie did not shake Andy's hands. He just said, "Flynn about time thought you were losing your nerve or better yet she did not want to marry your sorry ass".

"Louie, I can't believe you just said that", as Patrice turn to give her husband a glare.

Sharon was laughing which end up turning into a snort laugh causing everyone else to laugh at the two.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Provenza", a smile and nod of his head towards his partner defuse the situation with Patrice.

"Louie", she said which had him opening his eyes wide. For she rarely called him by his first name.

"I always wanted to marry Andy it just took me a little bit to catch up that's all".

"Ok'. He looked and saw Rusty holding the cake.

"Please tell me this came from a bakery", as he draws the attention of everyone to the cake Rusty was holding.

"Don't worry I took time to bake you the cake from the last dinner we had. Patrice is taking it home just for you", a smirking Andy said to Provenza.

With a horrific look on his face, he swallowed fast causing a choking sound that had Patrice rubbing his back.

"The cake came from the bakery we all love so you are safe Lt. at least for tonight. After tonight all bets are off".

The team stood there taking in the banter and laughing their asses off. They were having a good time celebrating this wonderful occasion.

"Commander, I want to hear about the proposal. Were you surprise? "Ask Amy as everyone had a piece of cake sitting down to hear the details.

Sharon told them about the mis-steps that took place because of the case and Winnie Davis installing herself in the division for the duration of their case.

After more stories were told it was finally time to leave. They thanked Sharon and Andy for a good time and congratulate them again on the engagement.

The team reassured her that they know she will always be fair no matter what and it should be Andy that should fear her because she will be tougher on him. They had no issues with it before, and definitely did not have any now that they getting married. This team was family and they all stick together no matter what.

Sharon bit her lip to keep from crying after the team spoke of the family they are and always will be. Andy stood by with his hands on her waist.

Lt. Provenza and Patrice were the last to leave. Louie walked out with a big piece of cake that he had Rusty cut for him. When Patrice mention the big piece he told her that he eats all the veggie stuff she packed for him so he should be allowed to indulge once in a while.

Andy was about to say something but was stopped by Sharon.

"Andy?"

"Fine" he whispered.

After the couple left they made their way back in the kitchen to see what needed to be put away. Rusty was way ahead of them. The rest of the food that the team did not take was put away and he was loading the dishwasher when they came around the corner. Only the cake and table needed to be cleaned.

"Rusty we would have help honey", as Sharon reach for the cake to bring it into the kitchen.

"Mom, Andy it was your night and the team left with so much food that it was not a lot to put away and clean up".

"I am all done in here only the table that needs to be clean".

"We can handle that", as Andy took over cleaning the table.

"Ok, I am on my way out. I am spending the rest of the night by Buzz and will be back later on Sunday afternoon".

"Ok, enjoy and thanks for your help".

"I was happy to and congrats again guys", hugging his mom and shaking Andy's hand.

"I am leaving", called Rusty as he approached the door.

"Bye, kid. By, honey. Please let me know when you get to Buzz", both Sharon and Andy said to Rusty as he waved one last time before closing and locking the door.

"So, this was fun, huh", as Andy laugh at her flapping down on the couch next to him.

"Yes, it was", smiling as she leaned over to rest her forehead against his.

"Happy?'

"Beyond my wildest dreams".

"So, am I", as he stood up to extending his hand to hers.

They looked into each other's eye while letting all the quiet and happiness sip through their bodies. With one last look around they held hands as they made their way to their bedroom. Life has a way of making things right when you learn to let love in. Everything they have been through has brought them there today. Choosing to live a life with each other because it was always meant to be.

FIN

Thanks for reading. Grateful always.


End file.
